


Tomorrow

by coffeehousehaunt



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Community: femslash100, CopDoc - Freeform, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Hurt/Comfort, challenge469
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-S5 mid-season finale. Tamsin decides there's nothing for her here. Lauren figures it out before anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly dialogue, light on the description. You were warned.

“Come to rub it in my face?” 

“Wow. Really? Back to this already?” 

“I said the better woman won. I didn’t say “come over for girl time.’” Sigh. “What do you want?” 

“You’re packing.” 

“I’m living in a motel, genius.” 

“Wow, really? _No._ ” 

“I can’t stay there anymore.” 

Tamsin’s fingers pick at her sleeves. 

“I just—need to clear my head. Go somewhere else for awhile.” 

“Really? Dozens of lives spanning millennia and _that’s_ the best you’ve got?” 

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” 

“So that’s it, then? After all the shit you’ve broken and the pain you’ve caused, you’re just going to walk away?” 

So quietly. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

A bitter laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

Another short laugh. Hair swaying while she looks at anything but Tamsin and scrapes the words from under her tongue. “Because you deserved better. Even if you don’t. Even though you tried to take something that wasn’t yours, and insert yourself into places you didn’t belong, and in so many ways you’re the reason why everything around here is so fucked. You deserved better.” 

Tamsin looks like a strong breath would blow her over. 

“You’re good at it, aren’t you? Leaving and running and never looking back?” 

There’s no mistaking the burr in her voice. “Another me.” 

Cloth whispers on cloth. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Tomorrow. If you want to leave tomorrow, I won’t stop you. Just… Give it til morning. Please.” 

“I don’t want your pity.” 

“This isn’t.”


End file.
